


Here Goes Nothin'

by TheGrifCannon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrifCannon/pseuds/TheGrifCannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The engine room got ripped apart for a reason, and it had nothing to do with space monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Goes Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w0lf0fshad0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lf0fshad0w/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Goes Nothin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825958) by [w0lf0fshad0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lf0fshad0w/pseuds/w0lf0fshad0w). 



This is a podfic of w0lf0fshad0w's fic of the same name.

This is my first ever podfic so please criticise. I may even be inclined to record another.

Length: 12:06 

Download and Streaming Link: [Here_Goes_Nothin.mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hr7h70b0f8gd29f/Here_Goes_Nothin.mp3)


End file.
